the_hypnotistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jackson "Jax" Opus
Jackson "Jax" Opus, son of Ashton and Monica Opus, is a student at I.S. 222. He finds out that he has very special hypnotic powers after a disastrous field trip to a vaudeville theater and is invited to develop his powers at Sentia, an institute of hypnotism. There, he meets Dr. Elias Mako, the founder of the organization. He soon learns he's a hypnotist born from the two most powerful hypnotic bloodlines (Opus and Sparks), explaining his color changing eyes, which help him hypnotize, and the PIP images of himself from another person's point of view. One day, Jax meets another hypnotist at a pizza place. The man, Axel Braintree, is the president of the Sandman's Guild, a group made to stop sandmen (hypnotists) from using their powers for personal gain. Braintree wants him to spy on Dr. Mako, but Jax refuses. Soon, Dr. Mako challenges Jax to hypnotize remotely through a camera. He succeeds, being the only one to ever do so. Before long, Jax reveals the truth of Mako's evil schemes: to hypnotize America to vote for a nominee under his power. Jax is forced to record a hypnotizing session to make people vote for Trey Douglas. Every time someone views the video, Jax gets a PIP, blinding his vision and severely weakening him. However, if Jax tries to stop Mako, he will say the trigger word implanted in Mr. and Mrs. Opus, making them commit suicide by jumping in front of a subway. So Jax seeks the help of Axel Braintree to prevent his parents from committing suicide. Together, they activate the trigger word and save his parents at the last second, disabling the post-hypnotic suggestion. On the day of the election, Trey Douglas, the newly elected president, is ready to deliver his speech to the country. Jax uses the webcam to hypnotize him, types in the words that will appear on the teleprompter for Douglas to read and makes him step out of the race. However, Dr. Mako isn't done yet. He hypnotizes Jax into thinking he can jump off a tall building and float down gracefully. Thankfully, Braintree notices him and saves him by stretching out curtains to catch his fall. Then, after a standoff between Jax and Mako, the authorities arrest Mako, who was sent to prison. After all the commotion, the Opuses have to move away from New York to be safe. He returns for the last time to his school and hypnotizes his best friend Tommy Cicerelli to forget him. Jax would disappear off the surface of the earth, meaning his family would be living under different identities, and the original Jackson Opus would leave no trace to be found. However, in the second book he is found by the government and is lured back into Sentia by accidentally hypnotizing himself into thinking he was betrayed and his parents were keeping his long lost brother Liam there. During his trip back to New York, Jax is accompanied by young Felicity Green, a neighbor. They find out that Mako had been kidnapping Sand''people'', and rescue them with Braintree. They flee and after they escape, are hit with a wrecking ball (dropped by Elias Mako). Axel Braintree is killed because he jumped on Jax in an act of self-sacrifice. The FBI corner Jax and he is not in military custody with the rest of his family. Meanwhile, Mako and his crew are arrested. Abilities and Powers Master Hypnotists: Jax was a very powerful hypnotists and was the nexus of the two great families, Opus and Sparks.Therefore he's power keeps on getting more powerful.Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sandmen Category:Protagonists Category:Hypnotists